Tes yeux m'ont perdu
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Venu pour une mission bien précise, Annie décide d'entraîner Eren Yeager, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à éprouver des sentiments très fort envers sa cible. Ils vivront leurs amoures caché de tous, jusqu'au terrible jour où elle doit accomplir sa mission, que choisira-t-elle entre son devoir ou son amour ? Surtout quand elle découvre qu'elle porte son enfant ?


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire cette histoire, je remercie beaucoup Yohana pour m'avoir aidée à l'écrire !**

**Pour bien vous expliquer: Annie sera bien enceinte d'Eren, mais seulement dans le chapitre 3 ou 4, pour l'instant, je fais évoluer leur relation.**

**Je vous précise que cette histoire commence dans les débuts de la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement.**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 25 )**

**Tes yeux m'ont perdu**

**Chapitre 1: La demande**

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était arrivée avec ses coéquipiers pour pleinement commencer leur mission, c'est à dire: capturer le Titan Originel, alias Eren Yeager.

Annie Leonhart, avec ses coéquipiers -Bertolt Hoover et Reiner Braun- avaient tous les 3 rejoint la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement pour se rapprocher mieux de leur cible, il semblait que le jeune Eren voulait rejoindre l'armée.

Pendant que les autres stagiaires s'entraînaient au combat au corps à corps, Annie les regarda tous avec un profond ennui. Ils étaient vraiment tous idiots pour ne pas remarquer que travailler leurs techniques de combat n'était qu'une manière pour s'éloigner des Titans. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à cela, elle avait bien mieux à faire qu'à jouer au petit soldat.

Mais avant de pouvoir plus s'éloigner, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un de ses coéquipiers: Reiner.

« Tu n'es déjà pas grande ma pauvre Annie. » se moqua un peu Reiner « Mais si tu ne veux pas devenir encore plus petite, souviens-toi de ton arrivée ici et maintenant mets-toi sérieusement au boulot. »

Annie ne dit rien face à la provocation, mais cela l'énerva, elle n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on se moque de sa taille, ou se faire embarquer dans ses stupides enfantillages !

« C'est quoi cette façon de lui parler ? » s'avança un jeune homme de leur âge qui voulu la défendre.

Annie le reconnu tout de suite, il s'agissait d'Eren Yeager, le garçon qu'ils étaient venu capturer.

Reiner et Bertolt avaient décider de se rapprocher de lui pour savoir s'il avait des informations sur Mahr, les Eldiens ou son propre Titan. Mais il a semblé qu'Eren ne savait absolument rien de tout ça, et en plus, il ne cessait de crier qu'il exterminerait absolument tous les Titans. Rien que ça était problématique, ils avaient au début prévu de le convaincre de les suivre, mais si Eren détestait autant les Titans, c'est sûr qu'il refusera de les aider, il allait donc falloir employer la manière forte. Mais pour l'instant ils continueraient à le garder à l'œil.

Bertolt et Reiner avaient pour idée de devenir amis avec lui, afin de mieux avoir sa confiance le moment venu. Mais Annie y était totalement indifférente. Elle préférait ne former le moindre lien avec personne, et sûrement pas avec Eren Yeager, elle était ici pour le ramener à leur village, pas pour faire ami-ami. Si ses deux coéquipiers voulaient jouer à ça, c'était leur problème, mais pas le sien.

« Eren ! C'est à toi de jouer ! » s'exclama Reiner en poussant Eren sur le terrain pour le combat.

Annie se mit face à lui dans sa position de combat sans dire un mot, elle était plutôt curieuse de ce que le détenteur du Titan Originel savait faire. Même si elle pouvait voir qu'Eren était clairement mal à l'aise, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait peur aux gens quand elle était furieuse.

« Tu sais comment il faut faire Annie ? J'te montre pas ? » demanda Eren avec un peu d'inquiétude, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, il se lança « C'est parti ! »

Avant même qu'Eren n'arrive à toucher Annie, cette dernière n'eût besoin que de lever la jambe et lui asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le tibia pour le faire tomber au sol !

Eren l'a regarda avec surprise, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à le balayer d'un simple coup de pied ! Il ne s'était encore jamais battu contre elle, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était vraiment forte ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun essaya de se relever, mais il retomba tout de suite à cause de la douleur qui le clouait au sol ! C'est qu'elle avait frappé vraiment fort !

« C'est bon ? Je peux y aller ? » demanda Annie à Reiner avec ennui, jugeant qu'Eren était vraiment un adversaire trop facile.

Reiner frémit un peu sous son regard, mais se reprit « Non, pas encore. C'est pas fini tant que tu ne lui as pas pris son couteau. »

Annie soupira de lassitude, avant de se tourner vers Eren qui avait finalement réussi à se relever.

Ce dernier la regarda avec panique en la voyant approcher « Attends Annie ! Il y a une façon de faire pour ça ! »

Mais la jeune blonde ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle lui fit une de ses prises que lui avait apprit son père pour totalement retourner Eren ! Une fois le couteau en main, elle retourna vers Reiner, sans un regard envers le jeune brun qu'elle avait laissé au sol, les 2 jambes en l'air !

« Voilà. » dit-elle en jetant le couteau en bois à Reiner qui le rattrapa à la volée, ce dernier ne semblait pas très content de ce qu'elle venait de faire à Eren, s'ils voulaient gagner la confiance du jeune brun, ce n'était sûrement pas comme cela que ça pourrait marcher ! Pas qu'Annie s'en soucie de toute façon. Elle écarta une de ses mèches blondes de ses yeux, tout en se remettant en position de combat « Bon allez, prépare-toi. C'est à toi de m'attaquer maintenant. »

Reiner la regarda avec surprise et -elle remarqua avec satisfaction- un peu de crainte, elle allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir provoquée pour ce combat et s'être moqué de sa taille ! Reiner essaya désespérément de trouver une issue de secours « Euh...non...moi, je...» il venait de comprendre trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas du jouer au plus fin avec elle.

« À ton tour Reiner. » le concerné regarda avec surprise Eren, dont ce dernier -toujours au sol- le regardait d'une manière sombre « C'est pas toi qui voulait lui apprendre, ce qu'était un vrai soldat ? » il s'était fait humilier parce que cet idiot avait voulu jouer au malin en le faisant affronter Annie, il était or de question qu'il le laisse s'en tirer comme ça !

Voyant le regard courroucé d'Eren et celui stoïque d'Annie, Reiner soupira en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir « Il y a des moments où un soldat ne peut pas reculer...et ce moment là en est un ! »

A peine se jeta-t-il sur Annie, que cette dernière lui fit la même technique qu'à Eren, et Reiner se retrouva à son tour au sol, les 2 jambes en l'air !

« Quelle technique incroyable ! C'est quelqu'un qui te l'as apprise ? » demanda Eren avec crainte et fascination mélangée.

Pendant un instant, Annie resta silencieuse, hésitant si elle devait lui dire la vérité, mais trouvant que ce n'était qu'un détail, elle finit par avouer « Oui, c'est mon père. »

« Une telle technique, c'est ton père qui...»

« Peu importe, on s'en fiche. » le coupa brusquement Annie. Eren l'a regarda avec surprise à son soudain changement de ton. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'Annie était en colère, c'est juste que la jeune blonde n'aimait vraiment pas parler de son père, même si celui-ci c'était excusé pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle était incapable d'oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir par le passé « Ce que l'on fait là n'a vraiment aucun sens. »

Annie commença à s'éloigner, elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre plus de temps comme ça avec lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse totalement sortir du terrain d'entraînement, une voix la retient.

« Attends Annie ! »

Quand cette dernière se retourna, elle fut un peu étonnée de voir qu'Eren avait laissé Reiner en plan et venait de la rattraper. Eren par contre, sembla gêné « Ta technique est vraiment fantastique, est-ce que...tu pourrais me l'apprendre ? »

Là, Annie était surprise au-delà de tous mots ! Elle s'attendait vraiment à tout, sauf à cette demande !

La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils « Répète un peu. »

Eren dégluti, un peu tendu sous son regard « Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre à me battre comme toi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'apprendre ? Ou non, pourquoi est-ce que tu VEUX apprendre ? » demanda calmement Annie.

« Et bien...» Eren hésita une seconde, avant de répondre « Ta façon de combattre est remarquable, tu m'as balayé d'un seul coup si facilement que s'en est déconcertant...j'aimerais bien que tu m'apprennes à faire la même chose. »

Annie l'écouta patiemment sans rien dire, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un venait lui demander si elle pouvait l'entraîner, surtout que ce soit Eren Yeager de toute les personnes à lui faire une telle demande...et c'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait un tel compliment sur sa technique, pas même son père ne lui a dit une seule fois qu'elle était "remarquable"...elle ne pouvait nier qu'une partie d'elle en était ravie « Des tas de gens pourraient t'apprendre différentes techniques au corps à corps ici. » rétorqua t'elle tout de même.

« Oui, mais je suis déjà sûr que personne ne pourrait faire le quart de ce que tu es capable. » répondit avec assurance le jeune brun.

« Mikasa le pourrait. » répliqua Annie, la jeune blonde avait beau être forte, elle savait déjà avec certitude que la jeune asiatique était bien plus forte qu'elle.

Eren fit une grimace à cette remarque « Pas question que je lui demande ! Je sais déjà que je n'apprendrais jamais à me battre pleinement avec Mikasa ! » ce n'est pas qu'il avait un problème avec Mikasa, mais sa sœur adoptive était beaucoup trop sur son dos à le surprotéger sans le laisser mener ses combats ! C'était déjà sûr qu'elle ne lui apprendrait jamais à se battre correctement, tellement elle voulait être la seule à le protéger !

Cette réplique n'étonna pas Annie, elle avait très bien vu à qu'elle point Mikasa ne lâchait jamais Eren, et personnellement, elle comprenait parfaitement la frustration que ressentait le jeune brun vis-à-vis de sa sœur adoptive « Tu as dis vouloir combattre les Titans, mais tu sais pourtant que tu ne te battras pas au corps à corps avec eux ? » bien évidemment, Eren ne savait pas qu'au contraire, se sera vital pour lui, mais elle était curieuse de sa réponse.

Eren se renfrogna un peu à la mention des Titans, mais garda son calme « Je sais ça, mais...je voudrais vraiment que tu m'apprennes, qui sait, ça pourra me servir un jour. »

Annie réfléchis pendant un instant sans quitter Eren des yeux. Même si elle devait le capturer elle n'avait absolument rien contre le fait de le former, mais s'il devenait trop fort, elle savait que le jeune brun risquerait de devenir un problème quand il ferait sa première transformation, mais bizarrement, elle ne trouvait absolument pas ça problématique...et puis, quasiment tous ces "futurs soldats" savent à peine se battre, ils étaient pratiquement tous une perte de temps pour elle, et le pire c'est qu'elle devrait les supporter pendant 3 ans...mais peut-être qu'entraîner Eren ne serait pas une perte de temps ?

Annie haussa finalement les épaules, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

« Si tu aimes tant que ça souffrir pendant les entraînements, alors très bien. »

Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant la réponse positive, avant qu'un grand sourire illumine son visage « Merci beaucoup Annie ! C'est très...»

« Par contre, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeau, car crois moi: tu vas bien souffrir ! » la coupa-t-elle dangereusement, qu'il n'aille pas se mettre en tête qu'elle fera preuve de miséricorde à chaque fois qu'il se fera une égratignure « Retrouve-moi ce soir près de la forêt, après l'extinction des feux. »

Et Annie se retourna et partit sans un regard en arrière pour son nouvel "élève", dont ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce qu'elle allait lui faire.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'avais prévu d'écrire plus de choses, mais j'étais trop en manque de temps, j'espère tout de même que vous n'êtes pas déçu. La relation entre Annie et Eren commence comme ça, mais si jamais je ne respecte pas assez le caractère des personnages, faîtes le moi remarquer, je tiens à l'écrire au mieux.**

**D'après-vous, comment évoluera leur relation ?**

**Comment se passera leur entraînement ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'Annie va penser d'Eren ? Et inversement ?**

**N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
